Ceremony
by Story Weaver1
Summary: WHen Ulf brings Yuki surprising news, it makes the pilot ask himself a difficult question. YA.


Am I the first one to write a Grandia III fic? It is really is a great game.

Disclamier- I don't own Grandia III

Ceremony

Yuki was flying over Dragon Valley when Ulf called out to him from Shiba.

" Yuki haven't you heard?" Ulf demanded.

" Heard what?"

" Alfina's getting married!"

"WHAT?"

" I know it's big. But don't say anything about it to her."

" How come?"

" I think she wanted to tell you herself. You know it's one of those girl things." Before Yuki could question the wolf demon further Shiba flew into a cloud and he lost sight of the dragon. Without a second thought he flew to New Argriff

Yuki found Alfina starring off into the distance on the balcony of her room in Argriff. His heart squeezed painfully when he saw the diamond ring on her finger.

" Hey Alfina." The communicator didn't respond. " Alfina!" Alfina jumped in surprise.

" Oh Yuki. Sorry I didn't hear you comming."

" Got something on your mind?" The look of bliss on Alfina's face ingited a series of emotions within him. Anger, jealousy, regret, to name a few.

" Yes, the ceremony takes place this weekend, I can hardly wait." She even giggled.

' I should be happy for her...somehow...I can't.'

" You will come right?" Her tone was almost pleading

'If she only knew how much she was hurting me right now, but it's not her fault.'

" Sure." Yuki forced a smile on his face.

" Great." Alfina flashed him a smile, the one that always made his heart pound.

All of a sudden he felt he had to leave. Get away from here. Anywhere. As long as it wasn't here.

He ran towards the door and didn't stop till he reached his plane and took off. Alfina shouted after him but he pretended he didn't hear her. If he looked at her pain face it would convince him to stay, but he wasn't a masochist.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Alright kid, where are you.' Alsono thought as he searched for Yuki. He and Miranda had visited Argriff the day before and Alfina told them what happened with Yuki. He had vowed to find him and bring him back. First his search had brought him to the rebuilt Mendi.

" Hey did you hear? There's this kid who looks barely legal and yet he's outdrinking everyone!"

" No way!"

" Yes way! I even hear he's pilot so he must some kind of Alcohol connoisseur!"

' There's no way...' Alsono thought, but headed for the bar anyway.

In the Bar Alsono saw the last thing he thought he'd ever see. Yuki, surrounded by rowdy sailors and even more empty jugs.

" I bet you 50 gold this kid will break 30!"

" I'll take that bet!"

" Excuse me." Alsono s pushed through the crowd and grabbed Yuki. " What the hell are you doing here?.!" He demanded. Yuki turned to him and Alsono gasped. His eyes were compelty glazed over there were alcohol dripping all over his face.

" Heeeeeyyy...Alfoso! Goood taaa see ya!" Yuki tried to hug Alsono but the Salior dragged him out of the Bar.

" Hey Horns! You can't take him! I got 50 gold on him!" Alsono pulled out his lance and the drunkard backed off. He dragged Yuki to an alley and shoved him against the wall.

" What the hell are you doing getting drunk?"

" Juuust (hicup) havvinnn som fun!" Alsono shook his head.

" This is about Alfina's wedding isn't it?"

" Offff cours not!(hicup) I donn even want phat tramp!" Alsono punched him to the ground.

" Listen to youself! Is that really what you think?" Yuki just muttered giperish. Alsono rupped his forehead. " I guess there's no use talking sense into you untill your somber." He threw Yuki over his shoulder and carried him to his ship.

Miranda heard the capin door open and was overjoyed to see her husband walk in with her son walk over his shoulder.

" Where was he? Is he hurt?" She asked, motherness kicking in.

" No. I found him drowning his sorrow in alcohol." Miranda gasped then scowled. " Didn't I raise you better then this?" She shouted at her son.

" No use, he's out cold." Alsono layed him on one of the beds and waited for him to wake up.

The next morning

Yuki woke up and felt like someone had hit his head with a sledge hammer. He groaned and attracted his mother and father-figure's attention.

" This is what happens when you drown your problems in alcohol." The horned one said knowingly.

" Where am I?"

" You're on my ship, with your mother." Alsono explained.

" Miranda's here?.!" Yuki jumped up his headache got immensely worse and cluched it in pain.

" Alright young man you're going to tell me why you were in a bar!" Miranda demanded and got in his face. Yuki looked away in shame.

" Alfina's getting married, but not to me."

" How is getting punch drunk going to change that?.!" His mother shouted again.

" It won't but that's not the point!" Yuki shouted back, the pain in his head spiked again. When it subsided he continued in quieter voice. " When I talked with her about it, she was so happy. I couldn't take that away from her by telling by own feelings."

" If that's how you feel then think about this." Alsono started. " What if she was waiting for you to confess and someone else proposed before you?"

Yuki's eyes widened.

" You still have time to tell her. If you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" Yuki jumped up.

" You're right!" Then clutched his head again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alfina sighed as she put her ceremonial dress on. The Bishop put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry, you'll do fine."

" I know, but I can't stop being nervous."

"You'll have all the support you need. All your friends and family have gathered here for your special day."

' Everyone except Yuki.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuki flew as fast as he could towards New Arcgriff.

'I have to get their in time! I have to tell Alfina that I love her!'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alfina slowly walked towards the balcony of New Argriff Temple, where her other half in the ceremony awaited her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuki almost his plane in hurry to get to the ceremony in time. It created quite a mess in the temple courtyard. He jumped out and ran like the wind for the balcony.

' I HAVE TO MAKE IT!'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Bishop smiled at the pair and began the ceremony.

" WAIT!"

All heads turned towards the entrance where Yuki stood.

" Alfina...don't do this."

"... Why not?" The communicator asked.

" Because I love you!" Alfina turned bright red at his declaration.

" So you finally admit it huh?" The man beside Alfina asked. He moved his hat out of his face...

" ROTTS? YOU BETTER NOT BE HER GROOM!"

" Bro, what are talking about?" Rotts asked with an all too amused look on his face. " This isn't a wedding, it's the ceremony of Desecendation for Griff's chick." His smirk got wider. " What made you think otherwise?"

" But...what...how...what are you doing here?"

" Your friends invited me to see the ceremony, they said this was the best spot to watch."

" Friends?" Yuki's eyes narrowed.

" Yeah Ulf and Dahna."

" I'm very sorry to have decieved you but it was the only way to get you to realize your love." Dahna explained.

" Alfina, this guy said he loves you. What do you think of that?" Ulf asked with a playful smirk. Alfina smiled brillantly, threw her arms around Yuki's neck and gave him a light kiss.

" I love you." She said to her pilot. Yuki wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled her hair. Everyone applauded and cheered.

" I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Alsono said. Aflina giggled but Yuki put a hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep loving kiss. She was surprised for a momment but then her eyes closed and she became lost in their kiss.

And They lived happily ever after!

Alfina and Yuki are such a cute couple, I just had to write about them. Now you have to review about them!...Please?


End file.
